


Lustful Virus AU

by Damien_Kova



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: In the virus-ridden world of Pokemon, the world has changed into a nomadic lifestyle and Leaf finds herself in the home of someone very particular.





	1. Chapter 1

The world had changed dramatically since Pokemon Trainer, Leaf, had left her home of Kanto. The world had become infected with a virus that didn’t harm people, but increased their lust beyond measure, corrupting their mind and bodies to the point where some even received special powers from it. Luckily, everyone who was unaffected had discovered and learned ways to combat those who were affected, leaving them behind as civilization had developed a nomadic lifestyle. Alone on her journey in the Sinnoh region, using her white hat to cover her face from the falling snow, the brown-eyed trainer had managed to discover a building in a nearby clearing of trees. “Is that what I think it is?” It appeared to be an abandoned building that was big enough to be a mansion. It was a bit run down, but would definitely be enough to block the cold from her skin. “I better hurry up and get inside. Maybe board it up a bit to keep any corrupted out while I sleep...” Even though the girl was just slightly foolish enough to be walking through the snow in shin-high socks and a skirt to cover the lower half of her body, she had enough wits to know better than to leave herself defenseless for a night.

 

Fortunately for the dark-haired girl, as she opened the front door of the home she had stumbled upon, it became clear that it had never been locked. A soft gasp left Leaf’s lips as she realized just how warm it was inside of the building compared to the snow outside, a smile soon following. “I guess the walls are thick enough to keep the snow and the breeze out. Either that or there is still electricity still running through the place.” Upon her first look, the ex-pokemon trainer took a quick visual layout of the portion of the building she could see. The living room that connected to the front door, stairs that lead to a second floor, and a balcony on said second flood that gave a view into the living room. The girl kept her smile as she started to quickly unpack the things she needed for the night, not worrying about the sounds of the wind moving things near windows. “Now, where should I settle for the night. The front door is too close to the outside…. Maybe that balcony. I could find something to block the stairs and have a decent view of the front door. Plus, the wind won’t be able to reach me there.”

 

Unfortunately for the girl that was traveling alone, the sounds of her unpacking and talking to herself had earned the attention of something in the house. This something started making a small amount of noise in the back portions of the house, unheard to Leaf as she pushed a couch in the perfect place to block off the stairs from any corrupted that may try and make their way to her from the front door. However, it didn’t take long for the source of the noise to get closer and closer to the front of the house, door after door opening in its path until the source was visible by Leaf, causing a gasp to leave the brown-eyed girl’s lips. “So you’re the one making noise in my house like you own the place…” Stepping into the moonlight, the source of the noise was revealed to be Dawn from the Sinnoh region. “I wouldn’t have expected the famous Corrupted Hunter, Leaf to end up in my home.~”

 

Right away, the girl felt enchanted from the corrupted woman’s presence, eyes locked on her pale skin glistening in the moonlight, realizing almost right away who it was because of her looks. “I didn’t think that THE Dawn would’ve heard of me. I’m just trying to survive in the snow of Sinnoh.” The dark-haired girl kept her eyes on the well-known infected person before her, making sure to not move more than enough to see the other woman properly. “Are you going to make me leave? Going out into the snowy cold at night?”  
  
“Of course not. What kind of hostess would I be if I sent my only company out into the cold? Why don’t we sit and talk?” Taking another few steps, Dawn seemed to just appear on the couch with a smile on her face, crossing her smooth legs and keeping her eyes on the other girl in the house, admiring the curves on Leaf’s body and taking in almost how perfectly similar to her own that it was. “Tell me something, Leaf. How old are you now? It’s been a long time since the virus has started and spread around the world.” The corrupted woman’s dark blue eyes followed the other’s every movement, her smile growing wider as she was accompanied on the couch that had been moved.   
  
“I’m eighteen now. As of last week, actually. From what I’ve heard, you’re only a few months older than me as well.” The brown-haired girl gazed over the other woman’s body, smiling as she started to realize just how beautiful that Dawn had grown to be since the infection spread. After a moment of silence between the two, Leaf thought it would be best to make a joke to break the ice a bit. “Though, the reports on you don’t mention your breasts or your kindness.~”

 

“Not everything you hear from people is the truth. Then again, almost everyone I’ve come across has become corrupted by me and gone on their way through life.” A soft chuckle left the dark blue-eyed girl’s throat as she got a bit more comfortable on the couch, using her hands to cup her breasts from underneath at the breast comment. “You like them? They appear to be about as big as yours. Sized at DD last time I bothered to wear a bra.~” Another pause happened between the two as their eyes met and a spark seemed to happen between them, something that made them both smile at each other. “Leaf, let me ask you something. Corrupted have been saying that you are hunting us is your life’s mission. But you seem to only be traveling through the world because of the virus and wanting a place to stay. Why not just accept my corruption and stay here with me?”

 

The brown-haired girl shook her head after a moment, turning away from the other girl on the couch and looking into the moonlight. “I can’t do that. I’m not hunting any of you, but I refuse to become corrupted. Most of them want a fight and end up losing, but I’ve never killed a single one. Just captured and reported them to the anyone who would do something.” A soft sigh left Leaf’s lips before she turned back to face Dawn, her smile having returned. “That doesn’t mean I wanna leave her without a good fight. I’ve heard the stories about how ruthless and cunning you are during battle and I wanna see that for myself. Whether it happens now or after I get some decent rest overnight.”  


“Well, if that’s the case, then I’ll challenge you to a battle. A fair one, of course. We can sit and talk together for a bit longer if you’d like.” Dawn smirked and moved herself a bit closer to the other girl, letting her head rest in Leaf’s lap. “But, I plan on corrupting you and making you my partner once we’re finished. And, you are free to say no, get some rest, and leave in the morning if you wish. Hell, I may even follow you around for awhile and watch you fight someone. But, if you choose to fight with me, you will become my partner before the sun rises in the morning.~” A soft purr left the dark blue-haired girl as she felt her company’s hand run through her hair, making her happy that even though the two were enemies, they were still willing to be kind to each other and have a moment like this. It only made it better for Dawn because this touch meant that she already had an advantage over Leaf, being attractive enough to gain her touch without even needing to use her corruption. “Does that sound fair enough to you, Leaf?”  
  
“That sounds like a decent plan, Dawn. But, I’ll need to take a short rest before we start. Even if just a few minutes. I was just walking through the snow for the past three days, after all.~” The brown-eyed girl let out a quiet yawn and ran her hand through those dark locks that the other girl hand once again, seemingly petting her now. “I hope that’s alright!~”   
  
“Of course!~” The dark blue-eyed girl hopped off the couch and smiled, standing on her toes before spinning around and planting a soft kiss onto the other girl’s cheek. “You take a quick nap and I’ll get things ready for our fight! But just know that I’m going to go all out and we’ll use my best equipment to fight before I make you mine.~” -- Dawn smirked and turned away from Leaf, vanishing after a moment and leaving her alone to rest for a few minutes. Luckily, that worked out perfectly for the brown-haired girl, who passed out almost right away, snoring quietly and cutely as the corrupted woman returned, making her smile and enjoy the sight before her. “I’ll just let you sleep for a little bit then.~” With a smile on her face as she whispered to herself, the girl with dark blue hair snatched the other’s white hat and put it on her head before setting down her weapons, a pair of swords in the shape of large dildos. “I’ll explain how these work when you wake up.~” The older girl bit her lip before jumping over the couch and into the living room. She playfully danced her way down the stairs, swaying her hips to a rhythm that was in her mind, softly humming to herself as she made her way down the large staircase, step after step.

 

Dawn knew that Leaf could wake up at any moment, but that was no reason not to have a little bit of fun for a few minutes. Even without using her powers, the girl seemed to move around the room faster than a normal human would deem possible, tapping her feet to the rhythm and even tossing the brown-eyed girl’s hat into the air before jumping after it and landing back in front of the couch. As she landed, the girl made sure not to make a sound, bending her knees to the point of kneeling in front of the other girl with a smile on her face. However, the Sinnoh legend was willing to play the part and keep her movements going as the song in her mind came to a close, lowering her head as if kneeling before royalty. A soft gasp left her lips as she felt the hat move off her head, causing her to quickly look up and see Leaf with a smile on her face. “Awake already? That was a quick nap.~”  
  
“Well, I could hear you humming and dancing after you woke me up by taking my hat. So, I decided to just sit back and enjoy the small bit of rest while you had a bit of fun.” Leaf stood up and walked up behind Dawn, biting her lip as she picked up one of the dildo-shaped swords. “So, what do you say we lay down some ground rules for our fight?~” The brown-haired girl smirked and swung the sword around a bit, making sure to step back and not hit her opponent with it before their fight actually began. “No killing, obviously. No using powers, just natural abilities, and trying to outsmart each other. And…..”   
  
“I think we should have a basic sword fight, and then see who can give each other the most pleasure in different ways. Winner gets to do what they want with the loser. First, our sword fight, then we have some competitive sex. There’s never a reason not to make things a bit blissful for each other. That way, even when one of us loses, we still get to have some fun.~” The dark blue-haired girl grabbed the hilt of the other sword that was on the couch, smiling as she kicked the couch down the stairs and to the front door, effectively blocking it with the furniture. She watched her opponent nod to the conditions and licked her lips. “These swords work a bit differently than most. I had them made to where every touch against someone’s body, clothed or bare skin, sends a pulse of painful pleasure through their system.” She reached out and gently touched Leaf with her weapon, just to show her what she was talking about, smiling even wider as she heard a beautiful moan leave the other’s lips.   
  
“Fuck… That… That actually feels incredible.~” The younger of the two nodded and gently touched her weapon to the other’s chest, earning a moan that was like music to her ears. “Just to make things fair before we get started. Of course, Dawn responded with a soft nod, making the brown-eyed girl smile and make her way down the stairs into the living room. Letting out a soft breath, Leaf looked up at the dark blue-haired girl who stayed at the top of the staircase, holding up the weapon in her hand. “Alright! I’m ready when you are!~” Before she could even blink, Dawn was right in front of her, blade in hand and pointed directly at her stomach. The girl’s brown eyes went wide in surprise as she tried side-stepping out of the way, only to still get touched with the modified weapon, a moan leaving her soft lips as her eyes were locked on the dark blue-eyed girl’s body. Instinct took over for the uninfected girl as she moaned from the power of the dildo-shaped weapons, swinging her own and managing to hit the other girl in the back while she was using her momentum to turn and dash in a different direction.   
  
A moan left Dawn’s lips as she was hit with her own weapon, enjoying the sheer pulse of pleasure that coursed through her. “Not a bad reaction time. But, I wonder if you can keep up.~” Without wasting another second, the dark-haired girl took a step towards her opponent, reaching out and tapping her stomach with the tip of her weapon a dozen times like she was fencing with the girl. The corrupted woman knew that each tap would stack the pleasure more and more for Leaf, a smile coming to her face as she could already see a wet spot forming in the girl’s clothing. Almost immediately, the Sinnoh woman could see her opponent reaching out to hit her again, stepping forward into the other’s reach and just past the weapon. Without a second thought coming to her mind, Dawn wrapped her arm around Leaf’s, capturing the arm that was holding the weapon and planting a passionate kiss onto the human’s lips.

 

It was instantly clear to the brown-eyed girl as soon as her lips connected with her opponents that she was clearly overpowered by the legendary corrupted woman, though that didn’t cause her to shy away from the kiss, returning it without worry as a small sense of adoration circulated with the lust in her body. However, after the kiss was broken, Leaf pulled away as fast as she could, getting a fair distance away from Dawn, hoping that she’d be able to see and keep track of the other’s movements at this range. “It’s defense of loss, I guess….” She stated to herself, letting out a soft sigh in an attempt to calm herself and quell the lust that seemed to not want to stop rushing through her. It was like she was constantly being touched by the blue-haired girl’s weapon, but she knew that she wasn’t, knowing that it was just a lingering sense of bliss as she took another step back. This was a losing battle for the nomadic Kanto girl, but she knew her reflexes were more than likely better than the girl she was facing. “The stories about you were true, it seems. Faster than most can see, incredible accuracy, and a determination and playful side in the fight that leaves many wondering if you enjoy the experience.”  
  
“Quick on your feet, almost inhuman reflexes, an instinctual style of fighting that would take down any normal corrupted you come across. You’re not as aggressive in a fight that I’ve heard, but maybe you’re trying to think of a way to beat me before you get aggressive.~” Dawn smirked and tapped her weapon against the ground, taking a few steps closer to Leaf and licking her lips. “I may corrupt you just so you’ll be on the same fighting level that I am. To give me a real challenge when we spar.~” Another step and the dark blue-haired girl dashed towards her opponent, swinging her blade to hit directly against the Kanto girl’s thighs but gasping as she was blocked just in time for her swing to not connect with her target. She foolishly opened her mouth to speak, only to feel the modified weapon she gave to Leaf leave the block and collide with her breasts and jaw in a quick back-to-back combo that sent her back a few steps. Unfortunately, she watched her opponent run away as soon as she started moving backward, realizing she was making more distance between the two of them. “Well, that was certainly a good and clean hit. Better than I expected.~”   
  
“As long as I’m a certain distance away from you, I’ll be able to counter you with every move you make. So, unless you start using your powers, this is my win, Dawn.~”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn fights Leaf and easily wins. Only for things to backfire on her at the very end with things ending in a draw.

Dawn happily giggled to herself as she got off the couch that she and Leaf were sitting on, a smile on her face as she skipped away from the furniture and towards the stairs in the middle of her mansion. “You know, you’re getting pretty cocky for just a human with a bit of lustful intent. It almost makes me want to see what would happen if you win our fight. Though, I have a pretty big advantage if I use my powers like you want. I’ll give you a hint that I mainly specialize in speed, though, so be prepared for that if you’re so sure of yourself.~” The Infected’s voice echoed through the home they were in, her eyes glowing in the moonlight as she kept them locked on the slightly busty girl that stepped off of her couch as well.   
  
“I’m sure you will be, but if it’s just a physical fight with you acting like a regular human, I doubt that you’ll be able to get anywhere in the fight. I’ll have you knocked out before we can get to the competitive sex and that’s just no fun when that’s the whole point of me being here.” Leaf couldn’t help but smile as she knew her words would backfire on her, a hopeful smile on her face as she stared at Dawn, not wanting to let the other woman out of her sight, holding tightly to the shaped like a dildo she had been given. Though, with the lust that was already starting to bubble up inside of her to a noticeable point, she could tell that was exactly why she was acting the way she was. Whether or not she became infected like Dawn was, this was going to be a good time for both of them and there was something relaxing about that in her mind.   
  
“Well… If you say so, but you shouldn’t think I’ll go easy on you just because you are being a bit cocky. I hope you can back those words.~” The blue-haired girl licked her lips as she processed the comment about their competitive sex, a devilish look coming to her eyes a mere moment later as she gripped the hilt of her own sword tightly. “If you want to get the sex started so badly, then I might as well go all out, right?! Don’t get mad at me at the quick battle!~” Without giving a hint of her movements, the infected girl vanished and appeared behind Leaf, a smile on her face as she already had her arm brought back and ready to swing down at the girl’s head.   
  
Of course, Leaf was able to defend herself from the first attack, bringing the blade behind her head to stop the swing and showing off just how she was able to last so long in a lust-riddled world that was nearly devoid of regular people anymore. A smile formed on her lips as she ducked down and tried to kick Dawn’s feet out from under her, wanting to get an upper hand as fast and precise as she was able to. However, the young woman quickly learned that, when up against someone that specializes in speed and being able to corrupt anyone she wanted to, things won’t always go someone’s way. Her green eyes widened slightly as she watched and felt the blue-haired girl land on her foot, standing on her toes to avoid putting her full weight on her foot to attempt to not hurt her. “Oh…”   
  
“Sorry, Leaf. I told you already, this is my victory and you’re not leaving until you’re mine!~” Grabbing hold of her opponent’s weapon, Dawn mentally battled with the lust that started to swell inside of her as she swung at the other young woman yet again, connecting with her left cheek. And then her right, followed by her forehead and chin, and even her stomach. Though, being as thorough as she was, the young brown-eyed woman smiled as she hopped off her new friend’s foot and kicked her into the air by kicking Leaf’s hip at the perfect angle to get her only a few inches off the ground. A wicked laugh left the girl as she swung perfectly to his her opponent in the perfect spot to send her skipping off the floor towards the top of the stairs. Once again using the powers of her speed to her advantage, Dawn vanished from her current position.   
  
Leaf screamed out in a mixture of pure pain and pleasure as she was played with like a sparring dummy, knowing immediately just how overwhelmed she actually was in this fight. Though, that hardly came across as a problem in her mind as her body was stopped at the top of the stairs with her head landing perfectly against her opponent’s soft and comfortable chest. “Huh…? That was-” However, the young traveler was quickly cut off by the feeling of the dildo-shaped sword coming in contact with the side of her body this time, sending a spark of bliss through her body that reminded her of all the other hits she had taken up until that point. As she fell down the stairs, each and every moment of contact with the steps sent a moan from the brown-eyed girl’s lips, filling the manor and echoing off the walls until she finally stopped at the bottom, a deep and vibrant blush on her cheeks. The pleasure and lust that coursed through her was far too much for her body to handle or even begin to properly process as she watched Dawn walk down the steps, now starting to use her weapon to try and stand on her own two feet.   
  
“That was admittedly faster than I expected. I’ll give you credit where it’s due for being able to withstand the lust that’s more than likely coursing through your body as we speak. Everyone else would’ve lost and given in by now, begging me to fuck them and make them my slave. Yet, here you stand. The great and mighty Leaf…” Dawn smirked as she stood five steps away from the other girl, her eyes still glowing as she looked into her opponent’s, chuckling slightly at the defiant and unsatisfied look in her eyes. “Looking as defiant as anyone could possibly be at this stage of a completely losing fight.” The blue-haired girl fell silent for a moment, watching that defiant look in the other’s eyes start to fade into something far more lustful and appropriate for the moment. “Though, maybe the lust just hasn’t taken effect yet.~”   
  
“Sh-shut up, Dawn! I knew you were strong, but to think it’d be such a difference in strength… I didn’t think it was possible for an Infected to grow so powerful…” The young girl started panting quietly as she could feel her body waning and craving more than just a simple fight with certain stakes on it, wanting to get a taste of the other girl’s lips, wondering how it would feel to have those soft yet strong hands wandering her body as she moaned up a storm. Leaf made the mistake of looking down at the floor and shaking her head as she closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind of such thoughts for as long as she could manage. “I know I told you to use your powers, but-”    
  
“There are no ‘but’s in a true fight, Leaf.~” Dawn giggled to herself as she watched her opponent jump in surprise and fall onto the stage, her clothes torn in the places where her blade made contact. “If you want to win, you either have to be ruthless or cunning. Or both if you’re good enough. I had to learn that the hard way. Now, why don’t you be a good girl and just give in already? I’m sure you’d love to actually get to the sex, right?~” The Sinnoh girl smirked as she stepped closer to the Hoenn traveler, raising her weapon in the air to deal a final blow and end this fight once and for all. “I promise I’ll treat you like a princess here.~”   
  
“Cunning, huh? How do you think I’ve managed to make it so long without being infected?~” With a smile on her face, the young woman on the stairs grabbed hold of her weapon and thrust it forward, aggressively prodding it against Dawn’s clothed pussy, gasping and letting the blade go a moment later as the lust finally took control of her body. As she closed her eyes, bringing a hand to her breasts and another between her thighs, Leaf wasn’t even able to see her opponent drop down to the ground onto her knees, clutching her stomach. Though, she was able to hear the loud moan that easily filled the mansion, a smile coming to her lips as a result.   
  
“DAMMIT!!” The young and powerful Infected threw her head back as her body immediately flared up with a lust that she had never felt before, knowing it was because a very special and sensitive spot on her body was hit with the specialized weapon. However, that didn’t stop her from dropping her blade and groaning and writhing on the floor in an unanticipated pleasure, both hands quickly finding their place on her breasts as she watched Leaf writhe as well, a chuckle leaving them both. “You really do just wait until the last possible moment, don’t you, Leaf?!” Despite how mad and concerned she was that her opponent was able to pull a fast one on her and get her in a way she wasn’t expected since she got cocky after her combo, there was no hiding the lust and desire that coated the tone of her voice. “Just wait until I’m able to get up…”   
  
“Are you that… proud of yourself, Dawn…?” Leaf smiled as she opened one of her eyes, making eye contact with the Infected that was only a few feet away from her, even though she was able to see the absolute mess of arousal that coated the Sinnoh girl’s thighs. “I guess you haven’t exactly been beat before, after all…” However, her eye widened in surprise as she watched the other girl force her way to her feet and up the steps, a soft gasp leaving her as Dawn dropped into her lap, both of the blue-haired girl’s soft hands grabbing the side of her head and forcing them to stare each other in the eyes. “What’s wrong? Have you never experienced a draw either?”   
  
“Just shut up, Leaf…” The girl’s voice had gone soft as she leaned down and captured the other’s lips in a heated and passionate kiss, the lust having consumed her just like it did leave. Though, Dawn didn’t care one way or the other if the girl from Hoenn returned the affection or simply ignored it. This kiss was for her own tastes and she knew that, but it was never a problem for an Infected to give into their lust like she was right now, especially when their prey was someone that had sought after for such a long time.   
  
Though, nothing in the world could have possibly stopped Leaf from pressing forward into the kiss and deepening it as best as she could for a moment. She pulled back a moment later and staring into Dawn’s eyes once again, a smile on her face as something clicked in her mind, possibly the lust that made her body crave so much more right now. “You’re not going to let me get away with only one kiss, are you, Dawn…? The Almighty Infected should be able to take more than one kiss from-” A soft whine left her the Hoenn girl’s lips as she as given just what she wanted, a second kiss, followed by a third, and then a fourth, and then she happened to lose count as she slowly wrapped her arm around Dawn’s shoulders.


End file.
